


20. cross-dressing/drag

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [13]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Rin and Hanayo have a very interesting Valentine's Day tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah you read that, valentine's day. this took longer than it should have okay
> 
> hopefully this meets anon's standards? i'm not very confident in my rinpanas ;w;

Hanayo knew that she seemed like quite the romantic, but Valentine's Day really  _ was _ her favorite day of the year. All the chocolate she could ask for, a party with her friends, and some top-notch gifts from her girlfriend? She really didn’t see how any day could be better. 

 

Of course, there were a couple of  _ other _ things that made that day out to be what it was.

 

Her favorite gift was always from Rin. Rin gave her her gift along with everybody else, but that was merely a cover for Hanayo’s  _ favorite _ present. Every year, after a fun little party with μ's, Rin would give Hanayo her own special kind of gift: cross-dressing. It was a sight that Hanayo loved to see. Rin was a girl to Hanayo, and always would be, but there was something about Rin’s masculine charms that drew her in. Hanayo was always trembling in anticipation, knowing that she had waited all year for Valentine's Day just so she could indulge in her fantasies a little bit.

 

For years, it had been simply tradition for Rin to come to Hanayo’s bedroom after the Valentine's Day gathering, dressed in whatever outfit Hanayo deemed attractive. On this particular year, Hanayo was especially excited, sitting on the edge of her bed. For once,  _ she _ had dressed up as well, in a lacy white ball gown that Kotori had gotten her the year before. It was basically a miracle that it still fit, but it looked gorgeous, and it was one of Rin’s favorites. It even suited the plans that Hanayo had laid out for them. Not only that, but she had on a white mask with gold accents, concealing most of the upper half of her face.

 

The knock on Hanayo’s bedroom door signified the beginning of their evening. Hanayo shot to her feet and took a few deep breaths, then opened the door. Just as she said she would, Rin took Hanayo’s hand into hers and kissed it softly. Hanayo cursed herself for being so sensitive; just that small touch drove her crazy. “Kayo-chin...I-I mean, Koizumi-san! May I have this dance?”

 

Even with the small fumble, Rin was still as charming as always. Her pleading smile made Hanayo’s heart race, but she always wanted to laugh at the thought of her ever saying no. Staying in character, Hanayo squeezed Rin’s hand. “Yes, I-I’d love to.”

 

As Rin pulled Hanayo to her, Rin took a good look at Rin’s outfit. Just as Hanayo requested, she was wearing black loafers, black slacks, a black vest, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, and a bow tie. Along with that, she was wearing a dark blue mask similar to Hanayo’s. Hanayo was flush against Rin’s torso, and she could tell that Rin had bound her chest; she had really gone all out for the event, moreso than usual. Hanayo reached over to her dresser and turned on the stereo, and they began to waltz to the simple classical melody. 

 

Admittedly, neither of them were too good at waltzing, and several times, they stepped on each other’s toes and nearly collapsed in laughter. However, they somehow managed to make it through the song without  _ fully _ breaking character. By the time they had finished, though, Rin seemed to be squirming. Hanayo squeezed her shoulder as she turned the stereo off. “Hoshizora-san, is something wrong?”

 

“Uh...K-Kayo-chin,” Rin whispered, her cheeks pink. “I have a surprise for you, but, um, it’s getting kind of uncomfortable...d-do you think we could get started, nya?”

 

Hanayo furrowed her brow in confusion, but nodded and sat on her bed. Rin effortlessly pushed her back to lay down, and they laughed a little at the soft “poof” as Hanayo’s head hit the pillow. It was fun to pretend for a bit, but Hanayo loved to be with Rin as they were on a daily basis: goofy and loving. Rin loved to undress Hanayo for herself, so when Rin sat back, Hanayo laid there and watched her as she fumbled with the zipper of her dress pants. Rin puffed her cheeks out in frustration, but Hanayo was giggling too much to help. Eventually, she said, “Rin-chan, do you need help?”

 

“N-no. I’ll be fine,” Rin said, but the embarrassment in her voice was evident. However, she finally managed to undo the zipper. Afterwards, she started to reach inside the hole, which confused Hanayo even more. “Aww, darn it. I don’t think this’ll work...”

 

Hanayo sat up, reaching forward. When she brushed her fingers over the front of the pants, Rin looked away, blushing. “O-oh...what’s this under the fabric? It feels lumpy,” Hanayo mumbled.

 

“It’s the toy Nozomi-chan got us. Th-the strapon,” Rin explained, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “I thought it would kind of enhance the experience if I kind of wore it beneath and took it out through the front hole, nya...”

 

“Boys have holes in their boxers for that, I think, Rin-chan. That’s why you can’t get it out.” Hanayo smiled and patted Rin’s head at her disappointed expression. Rin really had pulled out all of the stops, and it was kind of sad to see that it was mostly for naught. “That’s okay, though! You can just pull the pants down.”

 

Almost reluctantly, Rin pulled the pants down, along with her underwear, exposing the harness around her waist and the black silicon shaft attached to it. Rin leaned over Hanayo and captured her lips in a kiss, soft and slow. Rin knew that Hanayo loved being kissed like that, as if she were in a fairytale. Rin’s hands tiptoed up Hanayo’s thighs, with the strapon brushing against the inside of her legs as Rin moved down to assault her neck. Sometimes, it felt as if Rin was holding back when she was being so tender, but for once, Rin seemed to be content with a slow, easy pace.

 

Hanayo was so caught up in the movements of Rin’s mouth that she didn’t even notice Rin’s fingers tucking into the waistband of her underwear until they were being tugged down. Rin paused halfway down and removed Hanayo’s shoes with a small apology, then removed her panties the rest of the way. Affectionately, she pressed a kiss to each of Hanayo’s ankles. Hanayo was nearly trembling with excitement as Rin nestled herself between her legs. “Uh, can you lift them?” 

 

Nodding, Hanayo lifted her legs, bending them at the knees and looking at Rin curiously. Rin pushed them back a little, then released one of them to line the strapon up with Hanayo’s entrance. Rin gave Hanayo a questioning look, but before she could speak, Hanayo said, “I’m ready.”

 

Rin gave Hanayo another kiss and pressed the head to Hanayo’s slit, scoffing a little when Hanayo squealed. She pushed past Hanayo’s entrance with little pressure, but Hanayo still squeezed the toy tight, reaching up to claw at Rin’s back through the shirt. Hanayo wondered if Rin could hear her whimpers as she withdrew, only to thrust back in. Just that one movement caused Hanayo to cry out, and Rin kissed Hanayo’s temple in response before moving to her neck. Both of her hands were back on Hanayo’s legs at that point, squeezing just a little bit as she held Hanayo in place.

 

“Pull back a little. I want to see your face,” Hanayo moaned, trying to stop her voice from shaking. Rin left one last hickey on the creamy skin of Hanayo’s neck before pulling back and placing another on Hanayo’s cheek. Rin moved a little closer, wrapping her arms around Hanayo’s legs and pulling her close. Hanayo clapped her hand over her mouth as Rin’s thrusts got faster and harder.

 

“Sorry, Kayo-chin...I know you like it a bit gentler, but doesn’t it feel good like this, too?” Rin’s voice was husky in ways that made Hanayo tremble, but somehow innocent as well. Hanayo was too caught up in pleasure to reply, so Rin sped up even more in response. “Wrap your legs around me.”

 

Hanayo couldn’t find the energy to deny Rin or ask why; she simply did as she was told, locking her ankles around Rin’s hips. Rin released Hanayo’s legs and worked her hands under Hanayo’s dress, cupping her breasts through her bra and kneading them none-too gently. Hanayo’s hands both moved to clutch the sheets, and she let her cries loose, moaning unintelligible pleas and Rin’s name. As Rin’s thrusts got faster, her moans got more high-pitched. 

 

Hanayo almost wanted to ask for more, but Rin was way ahead of her; Rin’s thrusts slowed a bit, but got harder, with the bed rocking against the wall each time she was fully inside. Her hands were still shamelessly groping Hanayo’s chest, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her bra and making Hanayo squeal even more. Hanayo felt like she was melting; every place where she could feel Rin’s body against her, she felt everything at once, but she also felt so wonderfully numb. Seeing Rin in such a gorgeous outfit only served to make everything even better.

 

When Rin’s movements paused, Hanayo could do nothing but shiver and shake her head, silently begging for Rin to continue. Rin removed her hands from under Hanayo’s dress and wrapped her arms around Hanayo, lifting her and pulling her into her lap. Hanayo lifted her arms as Rin tugged the dress off and tossed it aside, meeting her with a passionate kiss before it could even hit the floor. “Oh, sorry, nya. Should I have folded that?” 

 

It was almost comical, how Rin could still be so lovely and considerate in a situation like that, but Hanayo just shook her head with a small smile on her face, removing her mask. Rin still had hers on, and although Hanayo wanted to see more of her face, the mask still was undeniably sexy. “It’ll be fine. Let’s just keep going.”

 

Rin snaked her arms around Hanayo’s waist, holding her close as she scooted back to the headboard. Once they were settled in, Rin began to thrust in and out of Hanayo again, slowly at first so she could readjust. A couple of seconds after, she mumbled, “Can you move your hips with mine?”

 

Hanayo nodded, and after a couple of awkward movements, they started to move in sync, with Hanayo rising and falling in Rin’s lap in time with her thrusts. Moving her hips like that only served to amplify her pleasure each time the head of Rin’s cock brushed against her g-spot. When Hanayo began to move faster, so did Rin, noticing how desperate Hanayo seemed to be getting. They were face-to-face in that position, but Hanayo had her eyes shut tight, trying to focus on the feeling of Rin’s skin on hers, of the faux cock slamming against her sweet spot over and over. “Rin-chan,” she breathed, almost as a warning. 

 

When Rin thrusted particularly hard, Hanayo found herself speechless again, burying her face in Rin’s neck. She kept moving her hips with Rin, but the tingling sensation in her veins grew stronger with every thrust, and her nails started digging deeper and deeper into Rin’s back. “It’s alright, Kayo-chin. You can come if you’re ready.”

 

Rin’s voice was gentle, but her thrusts were bordering on cruel, making Hanayo lurch forward with each one. However, she stopped abruptly as soon as Hanayo tensed up, letting out a long, low whine. Her hand snaked between them, circling Hanayo’s clit slowly. Her knees were clamping around Rin’s thighs. Even as her vision flashed black and white and her heart thudded in her ears, she saw Rin’s masked face clearly, watching her intently as she climaxed.

 

Hanayo finally slackened, her body slumping against Rin’s tiredly. Rin lifted Hanayo and layed her down on the bed, similar to their earlier position. When she pulled out, she kissed Hanayo again, masking Hanayo’s whimper. Rin wriggled out of her pants and the harness, then removed her mask, vest and her shirt, along with the bowtie. “I might have to get a new binder by the time next year rolls around,” Rin thought aloud, removing the binder from her chest. “Not that they’re that big, anyway, nya...”

 

“You’re cute just how you are, Rin-chan,” Hanayo said, so sharply that Rin almost seemed surprised. She reached her arms up, and Rin laid atop her, snuggling really close. “W-would you like me to touch you, too...?”

 

“Nah! I just wanna cuddle!” Rin nuzzled Hanayo to make her point. “This is the best Valentine’s Day gift I’ve ever had!”

 

“This is a gift for me, though,” Hanayo reminded, raking her fingers through Rin’s sweaty hair.

 

“I know, but it’s still nice to see you so happy. That’s all I really need, anyway...besides, it’s kind of fun to dress up like that every now and then, nya! It makes me feel all cool to be in a tuxedo and play the seductive masked man...maybe we can do this for your birthday, too!”

 

“Hey, that’d be fun! I-if you wouldn’t mind,” Hanayo said, blushing. She tried to seem calm, but in truth, her heart was racing!

 

“And maybe my birthday!”

 

“A-are you sure...?”

 

“And Christmas, and New Year’s, and Easter, and Halloween...”


End file.
